Academy Nintendo
by TwilightSnow
Summary: The smash gang of Nintendo characters went to high school, too. Follow the adventures of 17-year old Mario, Link, Kirby, Yoshi, Samus, original character Naushi, and all your other favorite Nintendo characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was another incredibly boring day of school in homeroom 11-3 at high school Academy Nintendo in Kyoto, Japan. The teacher of homeroom 11-3 was Mr. Garcia, a grumpy old man in his fifties who was from New York, America. Mr. Garcia was the worst teacher in school to some, as he hated kids, and "taught' pretty horribly.

The school in Kyoto was hidden behind some forests and caves off the edge of the city, so it was left pretty undisturbed. The forest made the school seem it was in the wilderness.

Though located in Japan, only a small fraction of the students there were Japanese. Throughout elementary and junior high, students all over the world worked hard to earn the "Jr. Diploma", which would earn the student a spot in the school. Other students came for other reasons. About 45 percent of the students at the school were American. 20 percent were from Europe, about 5 percent were from Asia, about 10 percent were from Japan, and another 10 percent were from other parts of the world, some even unknown, isolated parts of the world, and maybe even places not on Earth.

The layout of the school. The school was a huge building that was three floors high. It was a building made of white wood and had red shingles on the roof. The main building was out in the open, the three shorter, slimmer building went around in a huge square, creating a courtyard that the main building could loom over. Trees surrounded the area, making it feel very nature oriented. Of course, that was to be expected from the Kyoto area.

Most of the kids, coming from other parts of the world, didn't have a home to go to, so the had the high school dorms in the courtyard. It seemed as if the dorms were a village, and the looming main building was the castle where the King ruled all. And in a way, it kind of was like that.

There were about 30 dorm houses. They were scattered around the courtyard, where in the center, there was a fountain which was surrounded by the dorm houses, a little plaza where the "villagers" could hang out.

The dorms were the size of a fair apartment. They were one floor high, and had the appearance of a cozy little cabin on the lake. When you walked inside, you saw a living room with a hardwood floor. It was kind of bare- this living room was basically the size of a very small bedroom, with nothing but a couch against the wall facing the door, with a large glass window above that, and some purple curtains. To the right, there was a small kitchen. To the left, there was a hallway with four bedrooms, each room fitting two people, so eight in a house. These rooms consisted of two larger-than-twin but smaller-than-queen sized beds. There were two small windows, a double-dresser made of fine oak wood, a small shelf that hung from the ceiling, and an old TV that rested on a wooden stand. Teachers made sure all students had to be in bed by ten at night. It was a somewhat cozy lifestyle.

Then the interior of the school itself. Having stuffed in over 1000 kids, most of whom had to sleep in rooms at school, due to not being enough dorms, had many complex hallways, and finding the right class was sometimes a serious pain. The walls were nonexistent; they were covered with tons of oak-wood lockers. The floor was a nice white tile. Some hallways were wide, which the students called "interstates", had rivers flowing through them. In some hallways, rather than lights, there were small glass opening in the ceiling, allowing for natural light. Overall, the school was pretty good looking. Their were no stairs; only elevators. Class hours were from 8:30 to 4:00.

Basic Math and Science were taught here, but the main reason for the school was…well, who knows? People who went to that school were wizards and fighters, plumbers and monsters. 10 percent of the kids there were not human. Other than Math and Science, the other classes consisted of Arena, where students would square off in battles, Citizenship, Skills, and Future (more on that last one later.) Three times a day, the students would hang out in there homeroom- the start of school, before lunch, and the end of school.

So now we return to the classroom of the feared Mr. Garcia. It was 8:52, and in a few minutes the students would be dismissed to go to the next class. Chaos was running wild. This happened whenever Mr. Garcia had another one of his common coughing fits.

Suddenly, Mr. Garcia stopped coughing. The entire class froze in fear. Even the clock decided to not dare turn to 8:53 until Mr. Garcia give it permission to do so.

"As I was SAYING," grumbled the teach, "Shut up. Shut up. Now. Now um, before you go on to your next class, I think we should introduce a new student…(God help me)…he is from…what was it? Canada? Yes, well, no matter…Naushi Diamond has been transferred here from Canada when…(I hate this cold)…Hey, YOU! SHUT UP! I don't care if Zelda broke up with Ike! I'm speaking! Whatever…come in Naushi, hurry up…"

Naushi Diamond casually strolled into homeroom 11-3. He seemed so relaxed it was as if he was dissing Mr. Garcia right there.

Naushi was wearing a dark sapphire sweater with some black jeans. Just the kind of thing Mr. Garcia hated. He had forest green eyes and blond hair. He also had a sword on his back; a swordsman obviously. His hair. It looked like…say, "DragonBallZ Goku" style. He liked anime. He looked pretty calm, and he walked in with a deviant grin.

"Hi." he said. "Where do I go, Mr. G?"

Mr. Garcia didn't like Naushi at all. "Don't call me Mr. G…ever. As for your seating position, there is a spot in between Mario and Link over there. Go now. Hop to it!"

Naushi calmly did as he was told. Naushi sat in a desk in the second-farthest row from the front of the room. In front of him was a fat guy. He had red overalls, a blue sweater, and a red cap with an M on it. The fat guy had old boots on, had brown hair, and had a black mustaches coming in. Naushi dubbed him "Plumber."

Behind him was a guy dressed in green. He had a green tunic and a green hat. He wore warrior boots, and had a sword on his back. He had blond hair and green eyes. He had pointy ears. Naushi dubbed him "Elf-Boy."

Naushi pretty much fooled around for the next few minutes. Mr. Garcia was…Naushi dubbed him "Robotic Evil Crazy Man With A Devoid Soul", or "RECMWADS" (Reck-em-wads) for short.

When class was over, Reck-em-wads crankily dismissed the class to their next period.

It was 4:15. Mario and Link returned to their dorm house. They entered the door, laughing at a joke Mario just told.

In that dorm, Dorm 22, the members were Mario, Link, Norman, Yoshi, Kirby, Dexter, and Samus Aran. There used to be another guy named Nick, but he moved out. Mario and Link assumed that that new guy was moving in.

Mario bunked with Norman, Dexter bunked with Yoshi, and Samus shared a room with Kirby. Link's old roommate was Nick.

Mario retired to his room. Norman had band practice after school, so Mario had the room to himself for the next two hours. He plopped onto his bed, exhausted. It had been a hard day. He was seriously relaxed.

"Um…hello? Is this Dorm 22?"

Mario didn't need to guess who was at the door. It had to be that new guy, the Nocki, Noogi, Nostri. The N guy.

Samus kept to herself, but Mario, Link, Yoshi, and Kirby came to the door. Dexter was at chess club.

Yeah, it was Naushi. He had a large bag on his back, and he was carrying his sword.

"Um...hi guys. New here. Is this 22?"

"Yeah, it's 22." stated Link. 'You're bunking with me, man. Check it out."

Link showed Naushi to their room. Naushi recognized him as Elf-Boy. He also saw Plumber at the door. He also saw some freakish dinosaur, and a pink puffball. Weird.

Link and Naushi entered room 3. Naushi set his stuff down by the door. He took in the freshness of the room.

"Nice."

Naushi let out a deep breath.

"This place wears me out."

"Yeah, well, you'll get used to it." said Link. "Here, let me introduce the gang."

Mario, Kirby and Yoshi were in the living room. "Yeah, so I'm Link." said Elf-Boy, "the guy in red is Mario, the pink little adorable guy is Kirby, and the green lizard is Yoshi. Dexter and Norman are at their activities, so you'll meet them later. …hey, where's Samus?"

"In her room," sighed Mario as he jumped onto the couch, "She never says hi or anything. She just stays pent up in her room. And you never see her face, 'cause she wears this armor. For all we know, she's an alien."

Naushi leaned against the wall. "Yeah, I have seen some weird creatures here…Japan really is something."

"No, it isn't Japan," said Link, "it's this school. Why are things like this here? Nobody knows. But hey, it beats regular school, don't it?"

"I dunno," said Naushi quietly. "I've never been to school. Home school all my life. And I gotta tell you, I was sick of that little cottage in the Ontario province."

Naushi then plopped onto the couch.

"So," he asked with a smile, "what do you guys wanna do tonight?"

"Hey, let's sneak off campus!" suggested Link with a grin. 'It's totally against the rules, and it's the perfect way to introduce the new guy! We ought to go tonight!"

Link was a troublemaker. Just the kind of guy Naushi liked. Mario, on the other hand, was always dead serious.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed Mario, somewhat angry. "If the teacher-guard catches us, we'll be dead! Plus, I heard Mr. Garcia is guarding tonight. It's the absolute worst way to introduce the new guy!"

"Wee!" shouted Kirby. (Let's go to the arcade when we sneak out!)

"see, Mario?" said Link defiantly. "we all wanna go. How bout you, new guy?"

Naushi was way ahead of Link.

"So Reck-em-wads is going to make sure we don't come out, huh? Whatever. That guy is totally skinny. I bet lizard-guy can take him out like THAT!"

Yoshi was way ahead of Naushi.

"Yifbf!" he shouted. (…so after I beat Mr. Garcia with a bat, we make a sprint, go to the club, and return by 1 in the morning! It's perfect!")

Mario groaned. The last time the gang snuck out, Mario got caught, and only Mario. as punishment, he had to eat beaver meat.

So Naushi, Link, Kirby and Yoshi planned while Mario groaned, it didn't take long for word to spread that some students from Dorm 22 were sneaking out with the new guy (how these things always got leaked, nobody knew. Some say there is a ghostly spirit living in campus.)

"Link and some of his gang are sneaking out! Wanna go?"

"No way! Mr. Garcia will kill them!"

"I wonder what Mario will be forced to eat THIS time?"

It was currently ten-thirty at night. Everyone in Dorm 22 were in bed, but not all were sleeping. (Norman, a novice Pokemon Trainer, had heard of the occasion. He was coming too.) Link had members on the outside world (again, no explanation.) When three raps were heard on the roof of the Dorm, Mario, Link, Naushi, Kirby, Yoshi, and Norman would sneak out of the dorm through the window (teachers locked the doors at night, so nobody could escape.) Once outside, they would quietly sneak through the "village". When Mr. Garcia turned the other way, one of Link's henchmen would distract Mr. Garcia. If he chased after him, the six would dash out the gate while he was distracted. Plan B would be launched if Mr. Garcia simply blew the whistle without chasing the guy. If that happened, Yoshi would sneak behind Mr. Garcia, knock him out, and they would make a dash. The downside to this plan was that the teachers would know someone escaped, and might take attendance. If caught, the gang could be suspended, expelled, or worse- forced to eat beaver meat. ("Beaver meat ain't bad! We have it all the time in Canada!")

_Knock knock knock. _Three raps were heard from the ceiling of Dorm 22. No time was to waste; the gates were locked at 1AM because that's when the evil gangs came out. It was now 10:41. Naushi and the rest quickly slipped out of bed and got dressed without distracting Dexter and Samus. The six met in the living room when everything was ready.

"Remember," whispered Link, "quick but quiet! Like a ninja! There's a rumor going around that extra teachers are hiding behind the bushes since Bowser recently snuck out and tried to burn down Sega Academy. Understood?"

"I couldn't understand it any more." whispered Naushi with a grin. "One time I had to cross the border into the United States across Lake Erie to get some special medicine for my grampz. He was sick dying."

The others stared at him in awe. Who WAS this guy?!

No more words were to be spoken until they reached the streets of Kyoto. Silence was vital. Quickly and quietly, Mario used his weight to carefully slide the left window out of place and into the grass outside.

Cold air blasted into 22. Everyone jumped outside. It was no problem being discreet while still in the village; the dorm houses created a sort of alley.

By the light of a "streetlamp" ten feet away, Naushi could see Norman. He had smooth, buzz-cut brown hair and glasses. He wore a red- futuristic jacket and blue jeans. Naushi dubbed him "George Jetson".

"Hello, boss."

Naushi stared in awe as a shadowy figure hiding behind the building the whole time addressed Link. "I'm ready to distract Rec-em-wads, as the new guy called 'im. Watch for me, mate. Be discreet."

The shadowy figure dashed off. Was he a ninja? Mario quickly slid the window back into place. Everyone quickly took the alleyway south to reach to south wall, where the gate was. They could see what they needed to see now.

About thirty feet down the wall, Mr. Garcia was relaxingly but grumpily watching the gate. Facing the north, so he could catch anyone trying to sneak out. Naushi saw a shadowy figure appear and reappear. Link's minion was inching his way towards Mr. Garcia without being noticed.

The ninja-minion was about to perform his act, and the group was about to get ready to sprint, when-

"Wait."

Naushi and the other spun around. Standing there was a girl. A small female, very thin. Blond hair with a ponytail in back. Small face, deviant grin, strong arms, fast legs. She wore a red sweater and jeans.

"I heard a rumor that Dorm 22 is sneaking out tonight. Turns out it's true." she reported casually. She paused for a second, then said, "Take me with you."

"What? Why?' asked Link, "We can't take you, because, like, you…well, you're female! This is the guys night out!"

"Relax, Link." yawned Mario, somewhat tired. "Don't be sexist, man. Let her come along. The more the merrier. The more the suspended, the less blame is directed at me."

"Hey, Mr. Garcia! Rec-em-wads! Over here, fool!"

Link's ninja was already taking the plan into action.

'Hey! Why, you hooligan! As if my job isn't hard enough in this cold! Get over here!" The plan went perfectly. Mr. Garcia "ran" (he was pretty unathletic) after the ninja.

"No time to argue, run!" ordered Norman as he sprinted towards the gate. It didn't take much for the other to quickly follow suit. The girl tagged along.

With athletic Link at front, followed by Norman, then Naushi, then Yoshi and Kirby, then the girl, and fat slow Mario at back, the race was on. One thing everyone knew about Mr. Garcia was that he easily gave up, so he was more than likely to quit chasing the ninja, blow the alarm-whistle, and return to his post.

Within moments they were out of the gate. Now, as you know, Academy Nintendo was hidden behind trees and caves so it was a five minute walk (or two minute run) to reach urban Kyoto. They chose to run. No time to waste, they were still in view from the gate. Within moments they were out of sight.

"There goes another one! A group this time! I counted seven." reported the old male teacher from the bushes. "Stupid kids. They think they're so smart. Well, we'll show em. Right, Hideki?"

"Correct, Mr. Forman." replied the other teacher, Mr. Zin. "we'll send the N-Squad right after them. They'll definitely be expelled."

"Let's break the rules again.' snickered Mr. Forman. "We can kill them, right? Cause we hate kids so much?"

"Correct, Mr. Forman."

It was on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"_There…I think that's far enough…" whined Mario. "We'll be fine here. We can even talk." _

_The gang had reached a moonlit clearing in the forest, out of view from the Academy, but still a short walk away from Kyoto._

"_You're already tired, Mario?" asked Naushi. "Wow, you need more energy. C'mon, let's go explore late night Kyoto!" _

'_First, let's find out who SHE is.' said Link, pointing at the girl. "Somehow…I just don't seem to trust her…"_

"_relax," smiled the girl, "I don't bite, you know. Besides, I haven't been to Kyoto in a long time. It'd be nice to go back."_

"_I don't mind if she tags along at all. I want her to come" Naushi stated trancelike. He was smitten._

"_I don't either." answered Norman. "But just to be safe, I think we should return to the school by midnight. Just to be safe, you know."_

"_Fine." replied Link, "But first…who are you, girl? What's your name?"_

"_It's Lola." she replied with a smile. "Lola Richards."_

_What a stupid alias. thought Yoshi. Yoshi knew everybody, and this was not Lola Richards._

_Lights flashed. Cars zoomed by. All the clubs were open. Naushi, Mario, Link, Yoshi, Kirby, Norman and Lola were casually strolling down urban Kyoto. It was almost eleven. _

"_Let's go to the old Imperial Palace." suggested Mario. 'I've always wanted to go there."_

"_I think they're closed now," said Link, "we should go down to Moe-Joe's. They got awesome Mexican food, Italian food, Chinese food, an arcade, and lots of pool. Want to go, new-guy?"_

"_It sounds okay.'" answered Naushi. "I've never been to Kyoto, so I don't know any places."_

"_Moe-Joe's sounds great." commented Lola. "I've been there before."_

"_WEE!" shouted Kirby. "(After we go to Moe-Joes, let's go pick up some girls!)"_

"_We already did." snickered Naushi. _

"_Before we go anywhere, a question needs answered: who brought money?"_

_The gang was silenced. They had been so excited at sneaking out they didn't bring any money. They would have to go back. The escape had been pointless. _

"_Don't worry, boys. I have money. Lots of it." Lola reached into her pockets and handed Link, the leader, some bluish white bills._

"_Wow, money from the Galactic Federation. Where'd you get money like that?" asked Link, in awe at the money in his hands. "Each bill is worth about 200,000 yen. In U.S. dollars, that's about 2000 dollars. We could live off of this!"_

"_You're the heroine as usual, Lola." said Naushi. _

"_(Pffft.)"_

_After a brief minute of conversation, the night's schedule would be decided. To start things off, they would go get a bite to eat at Moe-Joe's. They would then stroll through Kyoto and visit any shops they found interesting. At about midnight, they would sneak back into the Academy, cover up anything that might get them into trouble, and go to bed. _

"_I'll have a Mega-Sampler, a large Coke, and a side of exquisite Japanese ramen." said Naushi to his waitress at Moe-Joe's._

_Moe-Joe's was located in the busy part of southern Kyoto, the more urban-style area. Tucked neatly in between a karate-dojo and a small shop filled with trinkets, Moe-Joe's was the most popular place in the neighborhood. Moe-Joe's interior was dark and cozy, and the seven had chosen two tables in the back of the restaurant. One table hosted Mario, Yoshi, Kirby and Norman, and the other hosted Naushi, Link, and Lola. _

"_Alright, looks like that's all you guys. Your orders should be done in twenty minutes! Until then, feel free to ask me for assist…"_

_Now that he had ordered, Naushi paid no attention to his waitress. He wanted to learn more about this strange new acquaintance the gang had made. _

"_I've never seen you at school," started Naushi, "you new?"_

"_No, I've actually been here since Freshman Year." answered Lola. "But you've obviously never met me before. I tend to keep to the shadows."_

_Keep to the shadows. That's so cool. thought Naushi._

"_Hey Lola, how did you get money from the Galactic Federation? Does your father work there or something?" asked Link. He wanted some money._

"_That," answered Lola with a wink, "is a secret for now."_

"_Hey, Naushi! Link!" shouted Mario from his table, "Is it legal to use Tornado, Black Hole, and Dynamite in Rock-paper-Scissors? And which beats which?"_

"_Believe it or not, I'm a master of ROCKPAPERSCISSORS!!" shouted Naushi. _

_WTH?!_

"_Anyway," he answered, "Black Hole destroys all, Dynamite is the weakest of the three. Oh, and…"_

_The conversation got more crazy from that. Rock-paper-scissors became the end of the world, the end of the world became the existence of aliens, and the existence of aliens became some students at the Academy._

"…_so there are some students at the Academy I would NEVER trust. They're monsters, horrendous people!" exclaimed Link in a story-telling voice. 'Some say these people…are aliens."_

"_Like who?" giggled Lola. She was having a good time with these strange people. _

"_Oh nobody." said Link. "Just Bowser Koopa. Naomi Jimm, Mewtwo, Pit, Jack X, and…Samus Aran."_

_Lola was suddenly quieted. "Who did you just…"_

"_Food's here!" exclaimed the always-hungry Mario. "Time to eat!"_

_Hideki Zin (Japanese) and Jon Forman (American) were a teacher tag team. Mr. Zin and Mr. Forman were generally nice to kids in class, but that was just a cover-up. They were both actually ruthless killers. They hated kids, and wanted revenge. Revenge for what? Nobody knew. They had a story, but nobody yet knew it._

_Mr. Forman was once a professor at Harvard University, the most prestigious school in the United States. He had later come to Academy Nintendo. He had aging brown hair, a hawk-nose, and a friendly smile. The smile was fake though, when nobody was looking, he always scowled. He was smart academically-speaking, but in reality, he was very stupid._

_Mr. Zin was born in Okinawa. Mr. Zin was old with white hair (but not bald). Other than that, he looked like your typical Japanese elder. Mr. Zin was clever as a fox, and considered the leader of the two. Like his partner, Mr. Zin had an appetite for blood. _

_Mr. Forman and Mr. Zin hated nothing more than troublemakers, ones they were willing to kill. And tonight, Naushi and his friends were the troublemakers. They were also the bosses of something called the N-Squad._

"_Ah! That was a great meal." yawned Naushi as he stepped outside of Moe-Joe's. "I feel great. Can't wait to go explore."_

_From the bushes, two shadowy figure had caught up with and were spying on our heroes. Mr. Zin and Mr. Forman were going to attack the next time nobody else was around…_

"_Hey boys," suggested Lola, "there's this really great place called the Imperial Theater. They have great short movies. Let's go, I know the way." _

_So they walked through the quieted down streets of Kyoto, headed South. Where was Lola leading them?_

"_Hey. This isn't working." grumbled Mr. Forman from the darkness he was tailing them from. "Why don't we get them to go another way, huh, Hideki?"_

"_Don't worry, Mr. Forman." stated Mr. Zin, who was hiding right next to him. "I've got a plan. As soon as that lady leaves…hey! They're alone now! GET THEM!"_

_Mr. Zin and Mr. Forman quickly and quietly rushed towards the group, each with a knife in hand. Mario was at the back. He was to be the first. _

"_Hey!" _

_Lola had heard the teachers sneaking up, and reacted quickly. Just as Mr. Forman was about to stab Mario, she jumped at Mr. Forman, grabbed his arm, and flipped him on to his back! But then Mr. Zin attempted to get Mario himself. Lola was about to do the same thing to Mr. Zin, when Mr. Forman tripped her._

_By now, Mario and the others were up to date. Mario realized he had almost just been murdered, Link realized that this girl was a fighter, and Naushi realized the fighter was in trouble._

_On her back, Mr. Zin grabbed Lola and reached his knife hand high into the air. He was about to do her in when-_

_BAM!_

_Naushi delivered a punch to Mr. Zin in the face, knocking out a tooth and giving him a bloody nose instantly. _

_Mr. Forman got up, and tried to stab Lola who was on the ground. She quickly got up and kicked Mr. Forman in the crotch before this could happed. Mr. Forman fell to the ground in pain._

_It turned out, Naushi's punch was pure luck. Once Mr. Zin came to, he grabbed Naushi's leg, tripped him and stabbed his leg._

_Naushi let out a painful shout. Mr. Zin pulled out the knife, this time willing to kill. WHAM! The others had come to, and Yoshi had just delivered a kick to Mr. Zin, breaking his jaw and knocking him out. _

_Kirby started punching Mr. Forman. Then he kicked him, knocking him out cold._

_Our heroes had just been through a battle. Three of them had almost just died. _

"_Bloody hell…" gasped Link. "If it weren't for this girl, Mario would be… dude, M-Man! Speak to me!"_

"_I'm okay…" moaned Mario. "Actually, I'm worried about the new guy…didn't that crazy old man stab ya, Naushi?"_

"_Owwwwww…" moaned Naushi. "I can't believe I just got stabbed in the leg…" Naushi grabbed his hurt leg. Walking was going to be hell. _

"_Naushi! Are you alright?!" Lola rushed to Naushi's side and kneeled down next to him. "That was crazy! And I almost…"_

"_Yeah, well, no big deal. We're alive, right?" said Naushi, looking at the glass half full._

"_No…big deal?" asked Lola. "We were almost killed! But you…you saved me…" Lola reached down and gave Naushi a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."_

"_Holy-" exclaimed Norman, looking down upon the murderers "Hey guys! These…these are our teachers!"_

"_What?! You've gone to far, Reck-em-wads!" shouted Naushi. _

"_No, it wasn't Mr. Garcia. (shocker, huh?)" answered Norman. "It's… Mr. Forman, the professor in physics, and Mr. Zin, the sophomore math teacher I had last year!"_

"_That's impossible." said the shocked Mario. "Those guys are so nice…oh my god! You're right; it IS them!"_

"_So, what should we do with them?" asked Naushi. "Turn them in? Kill them? Let them go?"_

"_we can leave them here." gasped Lola. "These guys don't look like they will wake up soon, but I can put a Criminal Tracker on them. At their speed, the Galactic Federation can pick them up before they wake…"_

"_Okay, spill it!" demanded Link. "Tell us how you're connected to the Galactic Federation!" _

"_I told you; it's a secret."_

_Now, it was time for Naushi's true pain to begin: he would have to walk back to the Academy. Worse, it might make it harder for him to get in unnoticed. Lola used her skills to wrap the wound, and they were off._

"_There. It's tight." Mario finished sliding the living room window of Dorm 22 into it's place. It was 12:04. _

"_Man," whined Naushi, "How am I gonna explain to the Arena coach that I got stabbed in the leg?"_

"_Don't worry; it'll heal." said Link. "Anyway, I'm freakin' tired. Let's just…sleep…"_

"_It's hard to sleep knowing you came inches away from death recently." argued Mario. "I'm going to bed, but I can't sleep. I'm just gonna… think."_

"_G'night then."_

"_Good night."_

"_Night."_

"_Sayonara."_

"_Wee."_

"_Yoshi."_

_Meanwhile, outside of Dorm 22, Lola Richards stood. In front of her was a shadowy figure. _

"_And that's all I know about the Galactic Federation. If you want more, sorry, I'm still in training. I don't know everything."_

"_No, no." replied the figure. "You've been a huge help. With the knowledge I got out of you, by threatening to kill you and every student in Dorm 22, you have given me exactly what I need."_

"_You're scum…" growled Lola in anger. "…Kianto."_

"_Now, now…no need to be so rude…Samus Aran."_

_And the shadowy figure known as Kianto spread wings, flew into the dark clouds of infinite…and towards a path that could destroy the Academy._


End file.
